Arthur Conan Doyle
frame|Conan Doyle 1890, drei Jahre nach Erscheinen der ersten Sherlock-Holmes-Geschichte Sir Arthur Ignatius Conan Doyle, M.D. (* 22. Mai 1859 in Edinburgh; † 7. Juli 1930 in Crowborough, Sussex) war ein schottischer Arzt und Schriftsteller. Er schuf mit Sherlock Holmes und dessen Freund Dr. Watson zwei der bekanntesten Figuren der Kriminalliteratur. Bekannt ist auch die Figur Professor Challenger aus seinem Roman Die vergessene Welt, der als Vorlage für zahlreiche Filme und eine mehrteilige Fernsehserie diente. Der Name Conan war ursprünglich einer seiner Vornamen, wurde aber später von ihm als Nachname verwendet. Biographie Doyles Vater Charles Altamont Doyle, ein irischstämmiger Beamter aus aristokratischem Hause, ließ ihn Medizin in Edinburgh studieren. Ab 1880 unternahm Doyle als Schiffsarzt einige Reisen zur Antarktis und nach Afrika. Von 1882 bis 1890 führte er eine Arztpraxis in Southsea bei Portsmouth, verfasste in seiner Freizeit aber auch schon erste literarische Werke. 1887, mit 28 Jahren, veröffentlichte er die erste Geschichte des Detektivs Sherlock Holmes und seines Freundes Dr. Watson: A Study in Scarlet (dt. Eine Studie in Scharlachrot). Die deduktive und kriminalanalytische Methode ist bezeichnend für die Figuren Doyles, der selbst als Arzt sich die Rolle des Dr. Watson zudachte und Sherlock Holmes mit Eigenschaften seines Lehrers an der Edinburgher Universität, Joseph Bell, ausstattete. Neben dem unverkennbaren Einfluss, den die literarischen Figuren Dupin und Lecoq auf die Entwicklung von Sherlock Holmes und seinen Fällen hatte, waren die von Doyle in seinen Geschichten beschriebenen Methoden der Kriminalistik, beispielsweise die Daktyloskopie, den Polizeimethoden ihrer Zeit voraus. Dies gilt insbesondere für die grundsätzlich wissenschaftlich orientierte Methodik bei der Verbrechensuntersuchung. 1890 ging Doyle nach London und der zweite Sherlock Holmes-Roman The Sign of Four (dt. Das Zeichen der Vier) erschien. Ab 1891 konnte er seinen Lebensunterhalt durch die Schriftstellerei bestreiten, nachdem im gleichen Jahr die erste Detektiverzählung A Scandal in Bohemia (dt.: Ein Skandal in Böhmen) im The Strand Magazine erschienen war. Trotz des großen Erfolges von Sherlock Homes war Conan Doyle unzufrieden, weil die Detektivgeschichten immer mehr seiner Zeit beanspruchten. Zeit, die er lieber auf andere Werke verwenden wollte. Er versuchte, durch immer höhere Honorarforderungen bei seinen Verlegern zu erreichen, dass die Geschichten eingestellt würden. Allerdings wurden die Forderungen immer erfüllt frame|left 1893 endlich kam ihm der rettende Einfall. Während eines Kuraufenthalts bei den Reichenbachfällen in der Schweiz fand er die passende Kulisse, um dieses "finale Problem" zu lösen. In seinem Tagebuch findet sich in den Einträgen für diese Tage die Notiz: "Killed Holmes". Die Mutter des Schriftstellers, eine begeisterte Leserin der Geschichten, versuchte vergeblich ihren Sohn von dem Vorhaben abzubringen. In der Erzählung The Final Problem (dt. Das letzte Problem) stürzt Sherlock im Kampf mit seinem Widersacher Professor Moriarty die Reichenbachfälle bei Meiringen in der Schweiz hinab und wird von Watson für tot erklärt. Im selben Jahr wurde Doyle Meister in der Freimaurerloge Phoenix No. 257 in Portsmouth. Mit historischen Romanen wie Rodney Stone, Sir Nigel und The White Company hatte Doyle weniger Erfolg, er selbst hielt sie für seine besten Arbeiten. Aus dieser Zeit stammen auch mystische Novellen wie The Parasite (1894) und Mystery of the Cloomber (1895). Im Jahre 1896 ging Doyle nach Südafrika, um im Burenkrieg zu kämpfen. Für seine Propagandatätigkeit in seinem 1900 veröffentlichten Buch The Great Boer War erhielt er 1902 seinen Ehrentitel Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. 1899 schrieb Doyle gemeinsam mit dem Schauspieler William Gillette ein Theaterstück. Titel des Stücks: Sherlock Holmes. Um 1900 erkrankte Doyle an Typhus und machte eine Reise nach Norfolk. Dort lernte er Bertram Fletcher Robinson kennen, der aus Devonshire kam, und auf Dartmoor aufgewachsen war. Fletcher erzählte Doyle alte Legenden über seine Heimat, darunter einige Gruselgeschichten um einen Geisterhund. Diese inspirierten Doyle, einen Roman zu schreiben, in dem ein Geisterhund eine Familie bedroht. Doyle reiste nach Dartmoor, um ein wenig der realen Atmosphäre mit in das Buch aufnehmen zu können. Doyle wurde klar, dass er einen Helden in der Form eines Detektivs brauchte, der die mysteriösen Vorgänge untersuchte. Er entschloss sich, auf seine Figur Sherlock Holmes zurückzugreifen, obwohl er die Reihe einige Jahre zuvor für beendet erklärt hatte. Der Roman sollte demzufolge vor Holmes' Tod in der letzten Kurzgeschichte spielen. Der große Erfolg des 1903 erschienenen Romans The Hound of the Baskervilles (dt.: Der Hund der Baskervilles) sowie finanziell sehr reizvolle Angebote veranlassten Doyle, Sherlock Holmes’ Tod in der auf den Roman folgenden Kurzgeschichte The Empty House (dt. Das leere Haus) von 1905 literarisch zu revidieren. Ab 1906 setzte er sich in mehreren Zeitungsartikeln für George Edalji ein, der zu Unrecht wegen Verstümmelung mehrerer Tiere verurteilt worden war. In jener Zeit erschuf Conan Doyle Professor Challenger, seinen zweiten sehr populären Charakter. Der Roman Die vergessene Welt, in welcher der Charakter des Professors zum ersten Mal auftaucht, wurde 1912 publiziert und wird als sein bekanntester Roman außerhalb der Sherlock-Holmes-Reihe angesehen. Doyles während des Ersten Weltkriegs veröffentlichte Texte zeigen teilweise antideutsche Tendenzen. In dieser Zeit fiel auch sein Sohn Kingsley. Doyle begann sich verstärkt Zukunftsromanen in der Tradition von Jules Verne sowie dem Spiritismus und Mystizismus zu widmen und unternahm dazu auch Vortragsreisen. Unter anderem machte er die sogenannten Feen von Cottingley bekannt, gefälschte Fotos von Feen, an deren Echtheit er fest glaubte. Für Schlagzeilen sorgte seine öffentliche Kontroverse mit dem Zauberkünstler Harry Houdini. Die Freundschaft zwischen Doyle und Houdini zerbrach an zu unterschiedlichen Vorstellungen über den Spiritismus – Doyle akzeptierte nahezu jedes Medium als echt und glaubte sogar, Houdini selbst habe übernatürliche Fähigkeiten, während Houdini zeitlebens keine Séance erlebte, deren Effekte er nicht mit Zaubertricks hätte nachmachen können. Im April 1927 erschien die letzte Sherlock Holmes-Geschichte Shoscombe Old Place, noch im selben Jahr wurde der letzte Sammelband mit Erzählungen - The Casebook Of Sherlock Holmes (dt. Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle) - veröffentlich. Am 7. Juli 1930 starb Doyle in Folge eines Herzinfarkts in Windlesham, seinem Anwesen im Gebiet der Ortschaft Crowborough, Sussex. Er war zweimal verheiratet, von 1885 bis zu ihrem Tod 1906 mit Louisa (Louise) „Touie“ Hawkins und von 1907 bis zu seinem Tod mit Jean Leckie. Aus seiner ersten Ehe stammten seine Kinder Kingsley und Mary, aus seiner zweiten die Söhne Denis, Adrian und Tochter Jean, genannt „Billie“. Doyle wurde auf dem Friedhof des kleinen Ortes Minstead beerdigt, sein Grab ist bis heute dort erhalten geblieben. Favorisierte Holmes-Fälle Im März 1927 startete das Strand Magazine einen Wettbewerb, in dem die Leser ihre liebsten Sherlock-Holmes-Fälle küren sollten. Conan Doyle steuerte zur Ankündigung den Text Mr. Sherlock Holmes an seine Leser (Mr. Sherlock Holmes to his Readers) bei, in dem er ankündigte, selber ebenfalls eine Liste zu erstellen. Später benutzte er eine leicht gekürzte Version seines Essays als Vorwort für den im Juni veröffentlichten Sammelband Sherlock Holmes' Buch der Fälle. Die fehlenden Stellen sind im Band Das Vermächtnis des Sherlock Holmes nachgedruckt. Conan Doyles Liste wurde in der Juniausgabe des Strands unter dem Titel Meine liebsten Sherlock-Holmes-Geschichten (My Favourite Sherlock Holmes Adventures) veröffentlicht: # Das gesprenkelte Band # Die Liga der Rothaarigen # Die tanzenden Männchen # Das letzte Problem # Ein Skandal in Böhmen # Das leere Haus # Die fünf Orangenkerne # Der zweite Fleck # Der Teufelsfuß # Die Internatsschule # Das Musgrave-Ritual # Die Gutsherren von Reigate Werke Sherlock Holmes *Kanon (Auflistung in Reihenfolge der Veröffentlichung) *Apocrypha Professor Challenger * The Lost World, 1912 (dt. Die vergessene Welt oder Der streitbare Professor) * The Poison Belt, 1913 (dt. Im Giftstrom oder Das Ende der Welt) * The Land of Mist, 1926 (dt. Das Nebelland) * When the World Screamed, 1928 (dt. Die Erde schreit oder Als die Erde schrie) * The Disintegration Machine/''The Man Who Would Wreck the World'', 1929 (dt. Die Desintegrationsmaschine) Historische Romane * Micah Clarke, 1888 * The White Company, 1891 * The Great Shadow, 1892 * The Refugees, 1883 * Rodney Stone, 1896 (dt. Rodney Stone, Verlag 28 Eichen, 2015) * Uncle Bernac: A Memory of the Empire, 1897 (dt. Napoleon Bonaparte. Aufzeichnungen eines französischen Edelmannes, Verl. F. Moeser Nachf., Leipzig und Berlin, 1920.) * Sir Nigel, 1906 Weitere Werke (Auswahl) * The Great Boer War, 1900, Sachbuch (dt. Der große Burenkrieg) * The History of Spiritualism, 1926, Sachbuch * The Mystery of Cloomber, 1888, Abenteuerroman * J. Habakuk Jephson's Statement, 1884 (dt. Variation um das Geheimnis der Mary Celeste) * The Parasite, 1894 * Memories and Adventures, 1924, Autobiografie (dt. Erinnerungen und Abenteuer, ''Verlag 28 Eichen, 2017) Conan Doyle als fiktive Figur Conan Doyle taucht in mehreren fiktionalen Werken auf. Neben seiner Arbeit an Sherlock Holmes steht dabei vor allem sein Interesse an den Cottingley Fairies, sein Einsatz für den unschuldig verurteilten George Edalji sowie seine Freundschaft zu Harry Houdini im Fokus der Autoren. In einigen dieser Werke trifft er auch mit den von ihm erschaffenden Figuren aufeinander. Conan Doyle als Literatur- und Comicfigur thumb|170px||Conan Doyle im Comic ''[[Green Manor]] [[Bild:Conan doyle HOLMES.jpg|thumb|170px||Conan Doyle im Comic Holmes]] *In dem Pastiche-Roman Sherlock Holmes und der Fall Sigmund Freud, fragt Dr. Watson Sigmund Freud, ob er einen englischen Arzt namens Conan Doyle kennen würde. Dieser ist sich nicht sicher und fragt nach Watsons Beziehung zu diesem Arzt. Watson entgegnet darauf, dass Conan Doyle Einfluss auf gewisse literarische Zeitschriften in England hätte und er ihm die Veröffentlichung seiner Aufzeichnungen über Holmes' Fälle verdanke. *In dem Roman Sherlock Holmes und die Theatermorde wird Doyle ebenfalls erwähnt. Holmes berichtet Watson, dass er sich von dessen Freund Dr. Doyle beraten ließ, um Kontaktlinsen für seinen Gebrauch zu modifizieren. Dieser sei ja neben seinen literarischen Tätigkeiten auch ein hervorragender Augenspezialist. *In dem Roman Lestrade und die Struwelpeter-Morde tritt Conan Doyle auf und wird als Provinzarzt und Chronist der abstrusen Erlebnisse von Holmes und Watson bezeichnet. Im Verlauf des Romans wird er sogar kurzzeitig in den Augen von Inspektor Sholto Lestrade zum Hauptverdächtigen im Fall der Struwwelpeter-Morde. *Im ersten Band der Comic-Serie Green Manor wird der Mord an Doyle geplant. *In den Romanen Sieben und Im Zeichen der Sechs von Mark Frost steht Arthur Conan Doyle im Mittelpunkt der Handlung. *In der Erzählung Glauben Sie mir, mein Name ist Dr. Watson! wird Dr. Watson in einer anderen Realität Arthur Conan Doyle genannt. *Im Comic Holmes ist Conan Doyle der Literaturagent von Dr. Watson und bespricht mit ihm, wie mit dem Manuskript zu den Vorfällen am Reichenbachfall umzugehen sei. *Conan Doyle ist eine der Hauptpersonen in der Comic-Serie City Hall. Die Serie spielt in einer Parallelwelt, in der alles was jemand zu Papier bringt Realität wird. Conan Doyle arbeitet zusammen mit Jules Verne daran, Missbräuche dieser Fähigkeit zu bekämpfen. Conan Doyle als Filmfigur thumb|200px|Michael Ensign als A. C. Doyle thumb|200px|Peter O'Toole als A. C. Doyle * in Der Mann, der Sherlock Holmes war von Paul Bildt *1966 in Conan Doyle und der Fall Edalji von Paul Klinger * in Touha Sherlocka Holmese von Josef Patocka *1976 in Die großen Houdinis von Peter Cushing (synchronisiert von Manfred Reddemann) *1978 in Fairies von James Grout * in Der neue Jack the Ripper von Michael Ensign (synchronisiert von Thomas Hailer) * in The Other Side von Frank Finlay *1992 in Sherlock Holmes and the Missing Link von Paul Darrow *1996 in The Great War and the Shaping of the 20th Century von Ian Richardson *1997 in Fremde Wesen - Zauber der Elfen von Peter O'Toole (synchronisiert von Jürgen Thormann) *1997 in Der Elfengarten von Edward Hardwicke (synchronisiert von Hans-Werner Bussinger) *1998 in Houdini - Flirt mit dem Tod von David Warner * - in Murder Rooms: Mysteries of the Real Sherlock Holmes von Robin Laing (Episode 1) und Charles Edwards (Episode 2-5) *2004 in Wenn Träume fliegen lernen von Ian Hart (synchronisiert von Frank Röth) * in The Strange Case of Sherlock Holmes & Arthur Conan Doyle von Douglas Henshall *2007 in Reichenbach Falls von Richard Wilson * - in drei Folgen der Serie Murdoch Mysteries von Geraint Wyn Davies * in Mr Selfridge von John Sessions (synchronisiert von Jürgen Kluckert) * in von David Calder (synchronisiert von Jürgen Kluckert) * in von Martin Clunes (synchronisiert von Peter Reinhardt) * in Houdini & Doyle von Stephen Mangan (synchronisiert von Frank Schaff) Conan Dolye im Hörspiel * in (NWDR) von Werner Hessenland * in (BR) von Paul Hoffmann und Hans Michael Rehberg *1964 in (BR) von Paul Hoffmann, Hans Michael Rehberg und Bodo Riederer * in (ORF) von Paul Hoffmann * in Der Detektiv und sein Opfer (SWF) von Alf Marholm * in Doyles Dilemma (NDR) von Martin Reinke * in (Stimmbuch) von Hans-Gerd Kilbinger * in Der Fall Doyle-Houdini (WDR) von Michael Mendl * in Die Elfen von Cottingley (Titania Medien) von Sigmar Solbach Quellen * * DHM * Sherlock Holmes Handbuch en:Arthur Conan Doyle es:Arthur Conan Doyle pt-br:Arthur Conan Doyle Kategorie:Reale Person Kategorie:Autor/in Kategorie:Mediziner Kategorie:Pastiche (Person) Kategorie:Green Manor (Person) Kategorie:Comic (Person) Kategorie:Film (Person) Kategorie:Hörspiele (Person) Kategorie:M.-J.-Trow-Reihe (Person)